


Past | Present

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [17]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bigender, Bigender Haruhi, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Family, Fantasizing, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nobody should assume she’s a boy. Or a girl. Or anything between.Why can’t it be two genders together? Or apart?





	Past | Present

**Author's Note:**

> I have done most of the ships for the fandom, but I haven't done anything with Haruhi/Renge. I love femslash, especially dreamier and softer versions of femslash. Usually I would do something more high energy and dramatic for them BUT I'M INDECISIVE AND THIS IS WHAT WE GOT. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

She wonders if her Dad already knows. About her.

Haruhi never kept it a secret about her disdain for the presence of sexism and misogyny and binary-influenced gender roles. Kotoko Fujioka — her late mother — had been the _very same_. Or so says Haruhi's dad. She didn't mind if Haruhi had been either a boy or a girl, while still newly pregnant with Haruhi, or if Haruhi had not been either of those genders. Ryoji listened awestruck to his wife's foresight.

It's partly what inspired him to explore his own gender identity and expression, while keeping the title of Dad and his pronouns as _he/him_. He had been so proud to marry a woman with such intelligence and compassion and patience and to be raising a child with her.

Dad likes both men and woman, but claims he will never fall in love with another woman. He dresses himself as feminine, growing out his lush red hair and putting on skirts and blouses and heavy, crimson lipstick. Haruhi wants what will make her Dad move on from his grief, help him laugh and smile when she's not there anymore to take care of him. There's an older man working in the grocery store who flirts with Dad so often. He's thicker around his stomach, pale and balding. He understands Dad cross-dresses and treats Haruhi kindly.

They move in together as a budding, lighthearted couple and Haruhi finds her own apartment (as long as she promised to talk to Dad on his mobile every day). She lies out on her futon by herself, after filling out summer job applications, savoring the room-fan breezing in her direction. Haruhi shuts her eyes, listening to the radio and immersing herself in the loud, majestic swelling of wood and string instruments.

She tries to put herself back in recent memory of the Host Club, during a nighttime party, kicking off her pale pink heels and wandering. The ballroom dancers in various shades of pink, just like Haruhi's gauzy, loose and satiny dress.

Nobody assumes she's a boy. Or a girl. Or anything between.

_Why can't it be two genders together? Or apart?_

Haruhi's fingers drift over her pajama shorts. Wrinkling down the fabric and pressing down lightly on her opening through her underwear. She imagines Hunny prancing around her, giggling and locking their fingers and swaying their arms. Mori scooping up Haruhi one-armed, lifting her like she was Hunny, narrowly avoiding crashing into one of teacher-aides. Hikaru and Kaoru leaning onto her, ticking Haruhi's cheeks with their feathered hats and teasing her about being so _gloomy, lighten up, Haruhi_ , twirling her out.

There's nothing particularly sexual about being with them. But she finds herself relaxing within the pleasure and her imaginings.

Moisture builds against Haruhi's fingertips through the plain, white cotton. She rubs over her clit, going at a slow-steady pace. Kyouya would appear, tapping on Haruhi's shoulder and whispering into her ear, his dark eyes fixated on her. Tamaki grasps her hand, leading her away towards the hedges, glowing like the sunlight against his yellow-blonde hair. Her heart racing against Tamaki's chest.

Renge — everyone wears satin and pale pink, _but her_ — she's in bright green-yellow. Like chartreuse. Unlike Haruhi's sundress, Renge wears an elegant and slimming gown, her light brown hair in defined, large curls and tousled into a high ponytail.

She replaces Tamaki, giving Haruhi a bouquet of pale pink baby's breath flowers, wrapped in matching, glossy paper. Renge's lips tilting up. Haruhi has never seen her so serene and _soft_ , grasping onto Haruhi's forearms, confessing her yearning. Yearning for Haruhi's friendship and love and heart, and wow, Haruhi has never particularly cared about kissing someone before. But, she does wonder. Wonder about the cakey, slick quality of Renge's mouth near hers.

Out of the fantastical, masturbatory daydream, Haruhi orgasms before she can finish, shuddering out a moan and reopening her eyes.

_Damn rich people._

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 17](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Bigender** " and really Haruhi screams nonbinary but also could be identifiying with female occasionally so why can't she have both? And exist with both? Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 17 which is "masturbation" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
